The Morphology and Molecular Biology Core will provide the various projects in the program with the necessary expertise, facilities, and support to perform routine morphological and molecular biological proceedures. Training of technicians, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows is an integral aspect of Core C. The services provided by the Morphology component of Core C include routine light microscopy, immunofluorescent microscopy and electron microscopy. Core staff will assist in both the acquisition and interpretation of morphological data. Other specialized morphological and immunohistochemical support will be developed as required. This component of Core C will support all projects in the program. The services provided by the Molecular Biology component of Core C will include the growth and purification of DNA and recombinant viruses; site directed mutagenesis of cDNA, production of transfection vectors and plasmids, expression, analysis of channel and junction proteins in mammalian cell cultures and production of primary cultures of neonatal cardiac myocytes. When needed, RNA silencing constructs will be designed and tested by the Core prior to use. The Core will also be the primary facility for the production and maintenance of the transgenic mouse colonies. These responsibilities will include breeding, genotyping and phenotypic analysis by immunochemical means. This component of Core C will primarily support projects 2 and 3.